Eobard Thawne (Earth-77)
Hunter Edward Zolomon is a Metahuman Speedster. Following the explosion of S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, Hunter was affected during his Execution by the Electric chair by the dark matter emitted, giving him superhuman speed and various other abilities derived from it. Using these super powers, he escaped and became the supervillain known as Zoom, stylized as the Dark Speedster. Personality It is presumed Hunter was an innocent, carefree child before his father murdered his mother, the former's incarceration, and he grew up alone in darkness. As a result, Hunter became antisocial, twisted, demented and manipulative. Hunter is a man of sophistication, it's unknown if he was raised in this manner of upbringing, in any case he is a man of the finer things in life, such as his own private collection of scotch, showing an interest in classical orchestra and was able to fluently speak in Latin. He is also somewhat short tempered and unstable, which can be seen in his murder of Nora Allen after Barry's younger self is saved from danger (though he reasoned that he did that to try and ward off Barry from becoming the Flash) and his numerous threats to Kara Danvers and the rest of Barry's loved ones whenever his plans start to fail, attempting to kill seemingly on a whim. When Jay found out Hunter hated him because he couldn't be just like him, he expressed disgust, causing Hunter to snap at him, yelling that he's "become better than" The Flash, arrogantly stating he's the one person Jay can't stop. Hunter has been shown to be very egotistical, as after his victory against The Flash he proceeded to parade Flash's body to Central City News, where he displayed it to the media like a hunting trophy, proclaiming himself to be "The fastest man alive." He then hauled the unconscious Flash to the Central City Police Department, gloating to the assembled officers, and revealing in their helplessness as he caught dozens of bullets with his speed. Finally, he carried Barry's body back to S.T.A.R. Labs, showcasing him to Kara, Bruce and Garrick and also mocking Garrick for believing that The Flash was going to defeat him. After kidnapping Supergirl in exchange for Barry's speed and letting him go, he was smug and confident, even after Jay threatened him he showed no concern or worry for his safety, instead he just smirked at him smugly. Hunter's smugness has proven to be his one point of vulnerability when, in, the midst of gloating about his victory to the team, he let his guard down long enough that he was shot by a speed-dampening dart. Hunter is also shown to be rather arrogant, confident, and somewhat sadistic, mocking his enemies for their vain attempts to stop him and not understand his plans or the fall-out of their own actions, During his first encounter with The Flash, Hunter was arrogant and somewhat overconfident, believing The Flash couldn't keep up with him. Despite his superior speed, Barry outsmarted Hunter, beat him unconscious and imprisoned him. Hunter was also very laid-back about what happens to him, though this usually happened when he believed that his plan will not be affected. Even when confronted with the combined forces of The Flash, Batman and Raven, Hunter showed absolutely no signs of fear or concern and instead smirked, remarking "this would be fun". Hunter's calm, laid-back attitude to dangerous situations against his own life actually hid decades of pent-up rage and hatred. While observing Barry in his coma, his anger was extremely evident when he began vibrating his hand threateningly as his voice slowly became a furious hiss. Despite being completely helpless, Hunter refrains from killing him, knowing he was important for his grand scheme but vowed to end his life, the second his plans succeeded. Hunter is also horribly sadistic, enjoying the fear and terror in his helpless prey with obvious and somewhat animalistic satisfaction. His sense of humor is extremely vile as he can take that hope away from them afterwards. Hunter is also exceptionally psychotic, as he shows absolutely no remorse or regret in his use of other people, meta-humans or otherwise, treating them as disposable pawns to further his goals. He casually references the amount of people he's killed to Kara. He appears to suffer from some degree of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, as witnessed during his fight with The Flash who used cardboard cutouts of his parents, which triggered invasive memories of his mother's murder. These invasive memories are characteristic of someone suffering from PTSD. He constantly has flashes to his traumatic experiences, either his father killing his mother, the orphanage he was placed in, or his shock therapy treatments, having lost time and reality of the present, leaving him off guard. Kara unknowingly caused him to experience these flashes more frequently, as her words would constantly remind him of these events. During these episodes Hunter tends to be more wild, impulsive, and far less tactical than he usually is, and acts in a deranged manner more akin to that of a feral animal. Hunter's psychopathic mind proved to be so severe that he would do the most insane and drastic measures to prove a point. One example is his laboring under the idea that he and Jay's similar backgrounds and histories make them, for but for a difference in their mothers' murders, the same person. Due to the fact that Jay never witnessed his mother's actual death when he was a child, he was not completely consumed by the darkness like Hunter was, and Hunter is determined to prove that they are essentially the same being in their essence. He attempts to do this by forcing Jay to confront his inner darkness on multiple occasions, one of the most notable being the battle against Black Siren. Having to face off against the mirror image of his beloved, dead friend was one of Hunter's more poetic and disturbing ways of bringing Jay closer to the madness and darkness that had all but consumed him. When this failed to work, Hunter then forced Jay to watch as he killed his father in the same room in which Zolomon had murdered Nora seventeen years prior. This also shows Hunter's taste for dark humor and irony when sadistically pushing his enemies over the edge, psychologically speaking. This was Hunter's final point to prove to Jay. And based on the latter's rage, grief, and desire to kill him equaling that of his desire to kill Zolomon at the time of his capture a year earlier, Hunter's psychological problems do not in any way exceed his intelligence, able to quickly familiarize and experiment with the complex speed force, design costumes to withstand the physical conditions speedsters must endure, and manipulate Barry Allen constantly to his own ends. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Corrupted Speed Force Conduit:' Hunter Zolomon is The Generator and the very source of the Corrupted Speed Force, and generates it with every step he takes. Therefore he is the fastest if he needs if he needs to go faster he can just generate more energy. For this very reason, he is unaffected if any other speedster tries to steal or drain his speed. Hunter Zolomon is the fastest of the Speedsters, and is arguably one of, the fastest beings to have ever existed. He is currently fast enough to easily break all of the barriers and even enter the Speed Force itself, and is one of the few people to have ever escaped from it. He has outrun The Speed Demon, and can reach any speed he can imagine, and more. **'Superhuman Speed:' It appears that Zoom may run at any speed that he thinks is possible. Hunter Zolomon is by far one of the fastest beings on the planet, and is arguably one of the fastest beings to ever exist. Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10, are dangerous to both the people and to the environment. This speed would still be the equivalent to approximately 1 block per second, allowing him to cross the United States in about 10 seconds, or circle the world in about 1 minute, but the Speed Force has shown that if needed, Hunter can use it to prevent such effects from occurring, hence why he is able to run at speeds much faster than light on the planet Earth without it having devastating effects on the planet. He can also run across bodies of water and up the sides of buildings. Hunter has shown that he can achieve practically any speed he wishes and that there are no limits to his speed. He has been able to casually move beyond the speed of thought, easily move so fast that even an attack moving at the speed of light seems to be standing still and at the same time scans the face of over five hundred thousand people for a specific expression in less than a picosecond. He can even move so fast that he exists everywhere at once. He is able to casually reach speeds such as 500 times the speed of light. He has moved and ran so fast, that he was capable of outrunning and defeating death itself (the Speed Demon) by outracing it to the end of time/space, past entropy, the next Big Bang and into the next Universe. His speed is so immeasurable that he has moved and reacted by the attosecond (an attosecond is one quintillionth of a second. To put this in perspective, one attosecond is to one second, what one second is to the age of the universe), and has even reacted and calculated by the zeptosecond (Which is one sextillionth of one second). **'Superhuman Agility:' Hunter is incredibly agile, able to change direction immediately. This allows him to make sharp turns on city streets without sliding or losing his balance. His great agility also allows him to easily perform acrobatic movements in combat, able to flip in midair when throwing the Flash's lighting back at him, as well as fight confidently while free falling. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Hunter's increased speed also augments his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events far faster than a normal human. When shot in the neck on his blindside, Zolomon was able to catch the bullet and minimize the damage before it could fully penetrate his skin, He easily saw and countered a bolt of lightning hurled at him by Jay and likewise caught every single bullet launched at him by the entire police force with ease, while using a single hand. **'Superhuman durability:' Hunter was also able to recover from attack and exertion much quicker than normal humans, as the Speed Force enhanced his durability above normal levels. It allows him to be less weakened or crippled by attacks or damage. He can survive most extreme forces and make quick ground recovery if knocked off his feet. It was much harder to stun him when he is using his abilities as he can take multiple hits while moving and not be knocked down or stopped in his tracks. He was also hardly fazed after falling from the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs. During his fight with Barry, he fell to the ground from hundreds of meters in the air with no noticeable injuries, and quickly resumed viciously pummeling Barry. Like Barry, Hunter could effortlessly land from several stories up unfazed by moving at super speed at the same time. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Hunter possesses vast superhuman endurance that is nearly inexhaustible. He was able to run non-stop for over 10 days straight without tiring against Krakkl (Who was stealing the speed of his entire race and adding it to his own. A race where every single individual could achieve the speed of light.), through time and space across existence (Everywhere from the fourth dimension to the Big Bang was their track field.) at speeds so far beyond light and so unimaginable, he was constantly breaking through all the barriers and even brushed the true Speed Force itself directly. **'Self-Sustenance:' He has shown that he can survive in harsh environments such as space without any hindrance and has shown that he can gain all the energy he needs from the Speed Force's infinite storage of energy. **'Accelerated Perception:' Zoom possesses the ability to alter his perceptions so that falling objects can appear to be standing still and can be caught and moved back to their normal position. He can disarm or jam any number of opponents weapons before they are even aware of his movement and can hurl small projectiles at hypersonic velocities. His ability to alter his own perception of time is so great, that if he wishes, the tick between a second can pass for millions of years. He can even push this ability to the point, that to him, it's as if the Universe is standing still. It does not truly stand still, it is his own perception of time that seems to stand still, and his body automatically adjusts to his perception, hence, the slower he views the world, the faster his body moves through time/space to adjust to his perception. He can even all together, break time through the time and dimension barrier, to truly be beyond time/space. He can do this so quickly as to have it happen invisibly to the normal human eye. He can effortlessly strike a single opponent or multiple opponents million of times in a second. **'Supercharged Brain Activity:' Zoom's mental abilities are also increased in speed, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allowed him to build hundreds of force field generators in a matter of minutes, move sandbags to cover a beach or search an entire area for something as small as a paper clip. Eobard can also read at super-speed, and has done so and has become a jack of all trades in several disciplines and languages. ***'Speed Mind:' By tapping into the Speed Force with his brain, Barry has the ability to tactically assess and predict the numerous possible and probable outcomes of most any given situation, by playing advanced variable examinations within his head he can simulate a quick pre-play sequence of a number of causes, effects and inevitable outcomes at an accelerated rate. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Hunter's dramatically heightened healing capacities. This is caused by his body's molecules moving at accelerated rates, causing the chemical reactions responsible for metabolism to mend and even restore any damages much quicker and efficiently than regular humans. His body can heal itself in hours or days with little to no treatment or therapy. Even normally permanent damage to his body, like becoming a paraplegic, will completely repair itself within days. His body also has a heightened resistance to any sickness, disease, toxins, and poisons, and even when injected with 2,000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer, Eobard was only momentarily slowed down until his body burned through it. Also Despite being shot by Ray Palmer with a serum to dampen his speed, Eobard almost instantly recovered and ran off before the serum could take full effect, showing no signs of having been slowed down by the serum. His augmented cellular repair also enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while likewise extending his health and longevity. ***'Longevity:' Hunter, like Barry and Wally, has a greatly extend lifespan, bordering on ageless immortality. This is made possible due to the constant rejuvenation of his cells by his "Accelerated healing factor". **'Interdimensional travel:' Another more advanced ability, Hunter is capable of moving fast enough to break open portals between dimensions, allowing him to travel to different universes. If desired, Zolomon can also bring others with him, After stealing The Rival's Speed and Life Force energy, Hunter became powerful enough to create breaches with his own speed. He was able to open a portal with a simple punching motion. **'Speed mirages:' Zolomon can use his speed to make it appear like he's in many places at once, when in reality, he is simply bouncing back and forth too fast for the human mind to perceive the difference. He can create dozens of after-images, allowing him to disorientate his enemies and then catch them off guard. **'Bodily vibration:' Hunter has the ability to vibrate some or all of his cells and overall parts of his body on command, with varying effects based on the speed and intensity of the vibrational energy he uses. Being able to move any part of his body at varying speed and intensity, He is able to vibrate at varying frequencies and with different levels of force. He can vibrate his whole body which hazes it to the point that people can't perceive him clearly, as well as to garble his voice with a deep raspy growl to disguise it. This caused him to be able to further conceal his identity, His vibrations are more powerful than other speedsters, causing the electricity on his body to constantly show when he is vibrating himself. It appears every time he uses his speed, he proceeds to vibrate his whole body. His intangibility is lethal to living creatures, allowing him to cause people to drop dead when he vibrates and phases his arm through them, which is a signature move for villainous speedsters like himself. However he could also harmlessly pass through people, Zoom is also capable of effortlessly phasing through walls. He could use vibrations to generate inhuman force while attacking, even when not using super speed, allowing him simulate superhuman strength by generating enough force to send people flying through the air or punch a gapping hole through someone, Vibrating allowed him to generate the force of a buzzsaw, allowing him to smash the mechanized grapple hook restraint fired from the B.O.O.T., ***'Intangibility:' By vibrating his molecules at the same frequency as air, Hunter can physically phase through solid objects. He can even phase people through things. This ability appears to have damaging effects on electrical equipment, as it shorted out Mason Bridge's computer. His efficiency with this skill has continued to grow as he became able to use it in phase through the highly complex material of carbine while in another universe that's vibrational frequencies differed from his own. His intangibility was lethal to living creatures, allowed him to cause people to drop dead when he vibrated and phased his arm through them, which is a signature move for villainous speedsters like himself. However he could also harmlessly pass through people, as he did with Trickster. **'Extreme force generation:' By building up enough physical force from any part of his body, Zoom is able to deal very punishing blows. This ability allowed him to exert inhuman physical strength with almost absolute ease and not experience any strain. He was able to reduce Jay Allen/The Flash to a bloody mess in seconds with his deadly strikes, and even break his spine, causing paralysis. Even with Barry's rapid healing, the damage inflicted on him was noticeably prolonged, is shown that even when not moving at super speed, Zoom can hit with inhuman force while vibrating, which causes him to generate purple electricity when attacking and simulate having superhuman strength while attacking. This allowed him to punch and shove Mason Bridge into the air several feet and up into a ceiling before punching a gaping, bloody hole into his chest. While at super speed, he effortlessly snapped the necks of every police officer in less than a millisecond. In addition, the amount of force he generated better protected him from injury, allowing him to effortlessly land from several stories up unfazed by moving at super speed at the same time. **'Aerokinesis:' By running in a circle at a certain speed, Zoom is able to create a vortex with a variety of effects. One effect is pulling the air away from the center in order to suffocate an enemy. Another effect is levitating whoever and whatever was in the center. Also, able to send anyone or anything into another dimension when running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gases. Hunter also can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. When putting out forest fires, what Zoom does when he runs around the perimeter is create a pocket tornado. The updraft lowers the temperature inside the funnel and raises the fire off the ground which takes away its fuel source. ***'Flight:' By spinning like a helicopter, he can even perform a limited kind of flight. Since his power is a quantum/molecular phenomenon, Zoom has been able to fly just as other metas do (and there have been other flying speedsters in the past, such as the deceased Johnny Quick) because he can control his absolute molecular energy and direction and force it in the direction he wished to move without running. Though he rarely makes use of this ability as he enjoys running. The Speed Force also allows him to run in frictionless environments, as he was able to run in space itself, as casually as he was running on the ground without any outside assistance. **'Electrokinesis:' While originally emitting yellow lightning from his body like Barry and Wally, Corruption of the Speed force makes his body now produce Purple lightning. that can be cancerous to users of the Speed Force. It can cause electric technology nearby to short-circuit, overload or even burst into sparks. and which he can learned to manipulate. and use it in any way he chooses. While running at super speed, purple static emanates off of him. His lightning is so powerful than while vibrating himself will produce a powerful aura of purple lightning from his body that always emanates off of him, whether he is moving at super speed or not. He could use this in combination with his ability to phase through objects to send static and electricity directly into it or with his ability to move and vibrate fast enough to increase the physical damage he causes, to further the effectiveness and applications of these abilities. It is possible that this he used this to short circuit Mason Bridge's computer from the inside while phasing his hand through it, as his hand had purple electric aura on it while he did so. Zoom can also manipulate electricity, as shown when Jay threw a lightning bolt at him, which Zoom was able to grab as a tangible object, and throw back at him. He can also transfer electricity into people, Hunter is also capable of making his eyes Purple, which most likely is an effect of his electrokinesis. This effect is reminiscent of how Jay's eyes can become filled with electricity. ***'Electro-Blast:' Hunter is capable of projecting bolts of lightning from his hands. He was also able to forcefully discharge a large burst of lightning from his body to knock back The Flash. ***'Electromagnetism:' Hunter states that metal reacts strangely around him. This is due to the electricity generated from his body magnetizing and conducting metals near him. Every time Hunter releases his suit from his ring, the metal pieces of it are conducted by his lightning to form the suit around him. ***'Speed Force Negation:' Zoom can apparently shut off speedsters connection to Speed Force by "contaminating" it with the corrupted energy he generates. He can also remove aspects of their powers, such as their protective aura, causing them to burst into flames. ***'Speed/Life Force Absorption:' Zoom can absorb the speed and life force of other speedsters, further amplifying his own speed. He can either do this by touch or stabbing another Speedster with his claws and draining the power from their body, as shown when he sapped The Rival and Trajectory of their speed and life force, Effectively killing them. The more speed he absorbs, the more powerful he gets. ***'Memory Absorption:' Zoom is capable of using his corruptive electrical energy to absorb the memories of another person. This process will also rapidly age a person to their death. **'Sense Speed Force:' Hunter can sense the whereabouts of other Speed Force conduits, by using their connection as a homing beacon and track them. **'Time Travel:' Hunter's can breach the temporal barriers. This lets him travel forward or backwards in time, allowing him to enter different timelines. Initially, this power was random, only accessed accidentally when under extreme stress. Zolomon learned how to safely travel through time and arrive at a destination with pinpoint accuracy. He is shown able to use this power in one of two ways; either traveling to timelines independent from himself and unaffected by his actions or perform a time skip/do-over, wherein he essentially "merges" with his temporal counterpart to be fully immerse in the timeline and can change events to create new outcomes if not new timelines. ***'Reality Alteration:' Zoom can erase a person's entire existence by traveling back to a certain point in time and "snatching them from time". Unlike other speedsters, Zolomon's reality alterations have no side-effects. ***'Time remnant construct:' Hunter is able to essentially "clone" himself by creating a time remnant, a version of himself from either his past or future. He can do this by time traveling back moments before his current self time travels, producing a time remnant as a result, hailing from a future that no longer exists. This effectively allows for Zoom to be two places at once. **'Shock Waves:' Zoom possess the ability to create very powerful sonic booms and shock waves with just the snap of his fingers. **'Cosmic Awareness:' Zoom is capable of sensing when a person is from a parallel earth. Abilities *'Acrobatics:' Due to his incredible agility, Hunter is capable of easily performing acrobatic flips, parkour, and free running. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' Whereas Barry relies primarily on his speed, enhanced physical force and momentum to overwhelm his slower opponents with random striking, Hunter as Zoom was shown to be a very methodical fighter, striking at precise spots to systemically wear down his opponent. He was able to easily defeat Jay in hand-to-hand combat twice. Zoom also uses powerful punches to accompanied by his claws for savage slashing movements, overall causing great blunt-force trauma. He also uses his great reflexes to redirect attacks from his opponent. His punches themselves probably break the sound barrier as indicated by the sonic boom. He is also shown to be able to break the neck of a fully-grown adult human in less than a millisecond. *'Intimidation:' Due to his great power, voice and purple eyes, Hunter commands an extremely intimidating presence, able to instill terror in the most powerful of meta-humans, even in Weather Wizard who himself is more Powerful. Nearly all of the meta-humans fearfully speak of Zoom as a monster, and consider him unbeatable, He also instills fear in friend and foe alike, something he no doubt enjoys. *'Tactical Analysis:' Zoom is very strategic at fighting and planning, and claims he is always one step ahead. *'Expert Speed Force user:' Hunter was shown to have supreme intelligence about the Speed Force and its usage. He also used it fluently in combat, and can manipulate it effectively to his will. Weaknesses *'Psychological trauma:' Hunter suffers from severe PTSD, due to him watching his father kill his mother. Barry utilized his past memories to induce extreme psychological trauma, in order for him to loose his focus and become more feral, thus allowing Jay to overpower him, trap him and finally unmask him. He constantly has flashes to his traumatic experiences, either his father killing his mother, the orphanage he was placed in, or his shock therapy treatments. Kara unknowingly caused him to experience these flashes more frequently, as her words would constantly remind him of these events. *'Hyper-metabolism:' While moving at accelerated speeds, Hunter burns calories much faster than a normal person. This requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients to maintain his peak physical performance. Continued usage of his speed while deprived of such render him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out as a result of low blood glucose. Also, because of his accelerated healing, he is unable to be given painkillers, sedatives, or anesthetics, as his body's metabolism burns through them too quickly for them to have any effect. Likewise, even a highly concentrated drug or toxin will only affect him for a few seconds of before completely wearing off. As seen drinking champagne and not getting him drunk, and eating big belly burger alot. *'Cold temperatures:' Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, Hunter is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Hunter's speed will be greatly reduced, and it will also temporarily stunt his healing capacities. If cold temperatures can weaken Barry, it can weaken Hunter. *'Electricity absorption:' Hunter's unique biology causes his body to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges his molecules and allows him to accelerate his movement. This electricity charges his cells, which gives him his speed. Should Hunter be drained of this electrical energy, he will lose his enhanced speed power. However, this power is genetically coded to his DNA, meaning he is incapable of losing his potential for enhanced speed, but the electricity in his body is needed to jump start it. If this electricity is absorbed by another source, such as in the case with the electricity vampire Blackout, all of Hunter's powers will be suppressed, including his healing and accelerated perception. Much like an electrical device, which needs to recharge, he must electrify himself to a great extent in order to jump start his powers once more. *'Nanites': When he was shot with a nanite Bat dart, he lost his powers for a short amount of time even though Bruce said it'd take away his speed for "quite awhile", and he could somewhat vibrate, allowing him to phase them out of his body, instantly restoring his powers. *'Kinetic energy absorption:' Because Hunter's abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy he builds up will leave him in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if he can build back up enough kinetic energy within himself, the effect can be instantly negated. *'Carbyne:' Hunter's intangibility has difficulty passing through this compound, requiring him to build up even more momentum to get past it. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Zoom suit:' Hunter wears a protective suit as his super villain alter-ego, Zoom, to hide his identity from his enemies and victims. The suit is made out of a reinforced tri-polymer and is heat and abrasive resistant, It was purposed to help protect Zoom from the vigor's of his speed and survive certain environments. The suit's gloves are adorned with razer sharp "claws", allowing Hunter to perform slashing attacks upon his enemies. *'Earpieces:' On his suit's cowl, it has two winged lightning-bolt shaped earpieces on Hunter's suit to maintain a communication link with the Rogues, however, Zoom's communication device can be deactivated by turning his ear piece off. *'Zoom ring:' Hunter owns a Grey ring with a lightning-bolt symbol on it, that can open up a wall that contains a mannequin which his Zoom suit is draped over. Zoom is able to hold his entire suit in his ring, and shoot it out of the top, allowing him to change into it at super speed and always have it ready for wear. *'Clawed Gloves:' Zoom's suit contains sharp, clawed gloves, that Zoom can use for stabbing and slashing in combat. Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 2" Category:Grey Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Characters Category:Unique Physiology Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Precognition Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Electrokinesis Category:Energy Negation Category:Power Absorption Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Electro-Blast Category:Electromagnetism Category:Energy Absorption Category:Density Control Category:Intangibility Category:Chronokinesis Category:Reality Alteration Category:Bio-Fission Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Acrobatics Category:Deception Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Intimidation Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Leadership Category:Mental Illness Category:Claws Category:Male Villains Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Terrorists